


I Was Warned Against This

by Falling_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is still an angel, Cas loses his V card, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, That's a lot of jizz, You Have Been Warned, don't give me that look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Angel/pseuds/Falling_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean first asked Cas if he was a virgin, yes was not the answer he was expecting. I mean, the dude had been around since the beginning, he had to have gotten frisky at some point. But no, the angel apparently has yet to have his cherry popped. It had taken an awkwardly long time to even get him to realize what Dean was talking about.</p><p>EDIT: fixed some bits I wasn't happy with</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Warned Against This

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I came (haha puns) up with the idea for this a while ago, but I just now wrote it. Warning, this one is WEIRD. WEiRD AS SHIT. S/O to Claire for proofreading, and my cousin for telling me it was pretty good. (He's straight.)
> 
> IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES I'M REALLY SORRY

When Dean first asked Cas if he was a virgin, yes was not the answer he was expecting. I mean, the dude had been around since the beginning, he had to have gotten frisky at some point. But no, the angel apparently has yet to have his cherry popped. It had taken an awkwardly long time to even get him to realize what Dean was talking about.

-.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.-

“Hey, uh, Cas…” Dean began, prayer formalities long since trashed.

“Hello Dean.” Came the reply as the angel appeared next to the hunter, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Dammit Cas! You gotta stop doing that!” Dean gasped, hand gripped to his chest in an attempt to catch his breath.”

“Stop doing what?” the angel replied, tilting his head in confusion.

“Quit- nevermind.” Dean muttered. “I was just wondering…”

"Yes, Dean?”

“Have you ever, y’know…”

“Have I what?” Cas replied, head still cocked.

“Have you ever, um…” Dean reddened a little. “uh-“

“What? Have I what, Dean?”

“Have you ever, uh, gotten it on, or something?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Cas tilted his head back upright, scootching closer slightly to Dean.

“Y’know. Done the horizontal tango.” Nothing. “Gotten frisky.” Blank stare. “The down and dirty? Dropping it low?”

“I’m sorry, I’m still unfamiliar with human figures of speech.”

“Have you ever had sex, Cas!” Dean hissed, making sure to keep his voice down. The bunker was big, and things tended to echo through the halls. The last thing the elder Winchester needed was for Sam to overhear them.

“Oh. Um, no, I haven’t.” The angel looked down at his hands. “Should I have?”

“Are you serious? Thousands of years you’ve been alive, and you still haven’t popped your cherry?”

“I was… warned against it.”

“Damn, Cas.” Dean mumbled, mostly to himself.

It was quiet for a bit.

“Do you want me to have sex?” Cas tentatively asked.

“Yes!” Dean caught himself. “I mean, uh, I don’t know man. I don’t really swing that way.”

“That’s not what I-“

“But I mean, I guess I could, just this once.” Dean continued, cutting the angel off.

“Oh. Um, Okay, what should we do, then?”

“Here, follow me.” Dean pulled Cas off the couch, leading him down the hall to his room.

 

Once the door was safely closed, Dean sat Cas down on his bed.

“Dean, I was strictly warned against this.”

“It usually begins with a kiss.” Dean completely ignored Cas, leaning in, gently bringing his lips to Castiel’s. Cas hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do, but soon he melted into the strange yet pleasant sensation of another’s lips on his. The kiss quickly deepened, Dean easing his tongue between Cas’ lips. Cas opened quickly, and soon they were ravenously exploring each other’s mouths like a pair of starving hyenas. Hands on hips, hands on shoulders, hands anywhere and everywhere.

“Now what?” Cas panted between breathes, the fight completely gone out of him.

“Now,” Dean gasped. “We take off our clothes.” He eased the trenchcoat off his angel’s shoulders. Cas followed suit, and soon they were facing each other, completely naked and surrounded by a heap of clothes.

“So, Cas, since it’s your first time, I figure I'll top. Okay?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Nevermind. Hold on.” Dean reached over to the dresser, and out of it he pulled a pump bottle of lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on his length, his erection slapping against his stomach as he finished. He eyed Cas’ large cock, jealous despite his own formidable size, then for a moment thankful that he was top, because, frankly, he wasn’t sure all that would fit in him. He leaned over Castiel, and, after quickly pumping a squirt on lube over his right fingers, slowly traced his finger down Cas’ stomach, past his boned out dick, and brushed against his hole. Cas clenched suddenly.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked worriedly, and instinctively began to pull away.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Dean hushed the angel, “I’m just loosening you up a bit.” The angel relaxed, and dean slowly eased his pointer finger in. Cas’ breath hitched, and dean soothed him instantly. “Shhh, it’s ok, you’re doing great, shhh…” He stroked a hand through Cas’ hair, calming him with sweet nothings. He swirled his finger around, brushing against Cas’ prostate. At the sound of the angel gasping, he seized the opportunity and added a second finger. He scizzored Castiel’s prostate ruthlessly, feeling the angel’s chest rise and fall raggedly beneath his free hand. The third finger had him begging, “Dean, Dean, please, Dean…” The hunter, deciding Cas was ready, eased his digits out of the angel’s hole. Cas gasped sadly at the momentary emptiness, but was cut off when Dean’s huge length suddenly slammed into his ass. Dean wasn’t gonna bother with slow and steady, he had been waiting far too long for this. Cas cried out as Dean’s head smashed into his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure up Cas’ spine. Small gasps escaped the angel's mouth as his cock bounced against the sheets, hardening to a rock. Cas was on the verge of release, begging and pleading “Dean, Dean, please,”

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Sam, bringing in a package that had just came in the mail.

“Hey Dean, your new bed sheets just- OH MY GOD DEAN WHAT THE FUCK!!!” But he was too late, because right at that moment, when Dean’s head whipped around to gaze in horror at his younger brother, Castiel came. You see, the thing they didn’t count on the fact that, since he’s an angel, his grace would power up even his orgasm. A torrent of cum shot out of his penis, slamming against Dean’s chest with such force that the eldest hunter was nearly shot off the bed. The sudden sensation caused Dean’s building release to break free, and he and Cas both rocked with the force of their orgasms. When they finally died down, the whole bed was soaked in jizz, the cum seeping off the sheets and onto the floor. Sam, who was watching in a strange mix of being horrified and mesmerized all at once, dropped the package and slowly backed out of the room.  
Dean crashed down against Cas, the two practically glued together with the sticky cum.

“Oh. That’s why.” Dean mumbled, head drooping and ready to sleep. But he wasn’t anywhere near as out of it as Cas, who’s head was lolling as he panted softly. Neither noticed the fact that Cas had just had the most unnaturally powerful orgasm in existence. They simply passed out right there, Dean’s now soft cock still buried in Cas’ ass.

 

Dean awoke to a scream, loud piercing, seeing Cas’ shocked and horrified face glance around.

“I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU DEAN!” Castiel had just awoken, groggy and confused as to why he was stuck under Dean’s stomach. He had looked around to see the entire bed and some of the floor coated in dried cum. All of it. The entire bed, soaked and still half wet. He looked up to see Dean’s sleepy and confused face peering down at him through half lidded eyes.

“Mh, whatd’ya mea- OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?”

“I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE SEX DEAN! THAT WAS NOT AN IDLE WARNING!” Cas was fuming.

“CAS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?”

“AN ANGELIC ORGASM, THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!”

“YOU DIDN’T EXACTLY SCREAM AND RUN YOURSELF!”

“DON’T PUSH THIS ON ME!”

“STOP!” Dean shouted, realizing the real issue at hand. “WE’RE ARGUING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!”

“WE ARE NOT MARRIED!”

“CAS SHUT UP! CAN YOU LIKE ZAP THIS ROOM CLEAN OR SOMETHING?”

“I AM NOT GOING TO “ZAP THIS ROOM CLEAN!” IF WE’RE CLEANING THIS, WE’RE DOING IT WITHOUT MY POWER!”

“FINE!” Dean screamed.

“FINE!”

“GOOD!”

“GOOD!”

They collided into a hot, wet kiss. Tongues searching out every crevice of each other’s mouths. After a few minutes of this, hands clawing at each other’s backs, Cas pulled back.  
“Dean, we really need to clean this.”

“Fine. But first, we’re showering. I’m not scrubbing a carpet covered in dried jizz when my own body is the same way.” Dean got up, pulling out of Cas. He trashed the soiled condom, crabbed the angel’s hand, and yanked him along to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, (there may or may not have been a bit of making out,) they dried off and slipped into sleep pants and the comfiest tshirts Dean owned. Dean chuckled at how the flannel pj’s flopped on the floor a bit, the angel’s toes just barely poking out.

After coffee, cereal, and a ton of awkward glances from Sam, they set about cleaning. Dean considered calling Stanley Steamers, but quickly trashed that idea once he realized he’d have to explain how his entire rug got covered in jizz. So they cleaned the old fashioned way, sponges and suds.  
They were putting the sheets in the washing machine, and as Dean closed the lid, Cas leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “In all truth, though, thank you Dean. It was nice.”Dean turned to take the kiss, and for a bit all was as it should be.

Dean made good use of those new bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give me that look, I told you this was a weird one.
> 
> Comment your reviews, and make sure to leave your kudos!
> 
> <3 Jack


End file.
